The Green Eyed Monster
by hxchick
Summary: How does Emily react when another woman makes a play for her man? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is owned by CBS. I own nothing but my imagination

Green Eyed Monster

**~I've been suffering from a major case of writer's block lately and I wrote this to try to get past it. Enjoy!**

* * *

As she sat at the conference table, Emily Prentiss knew that if she had to listen to the police officer next to her prattle on about Hotch for much longer, she would seriously lose her shit. For the last two hours, as she and JJ sat in the conference room and waited for the men of the team to return, the young, rookie, female officer had gone on and on about how good looking the man was. Now that she had gotten past his looks, she began describing what she was going to do to him after the case was over. In detail.

It didn't help that Emily was already pissed that she was stuck in the precinct working victimology with JJ, but she'd sprained her ankle the day before after chasing down one of their unsubs so she wasn't able to go out in the field, which meant she was stuck doing the drone work. That wouldn't have been so bad, but being stuck with Police Officer Barbie wasn't helping an already frustrating situation. Plus, it wasn't as if they had much left to do; Morgan and Rossi had interrogated the unsub they'd captured the day before and after a few hours, which were no doubt laced with not-so-veiled threats, the guy had given up the whereabouts of his accomplice and the men were on their way to arrest him. Emily was pissed that she couldn't go along, it made her feel like a helpless 'damsel in distress' to just sit back and wait for the men to return, victorious in their conquest, and her frustration made her want to kill the young officer even more.

The officer, Kendra Kane, a porn star name if Emily had ever heard one, just couldn't get past her infatuation with their leader and for some reason she felt the need to share her inner thoughts about the man with his female teammates. While it was driving Emily insane, JJ was sitting back and enjoying herself.

"Omigod, as soon as they get back, I am SO going to hit that," Kendra said, referring to Hotch. What exactly she was going to 'hit' was anybody's guess, but the young woman evidently thought Hotch wouldn't even think of turning her offer down.

"You know those fantasy suites, out off of I-94? Well my friend works at the front desk there and she's going to hook me up with the caveman room. I can't wait to see Agent Hotchner's inner freak come out tonight, I'll bet he's pretty wild when he's not at work!"

JJ practically sprayed coffee out of her nose in an attempt to not laugh at both the idea of Hotch playing caveman with this airhead who looked like she wasn't a day over twenty-one, and also at Emily's horrified reaction to the young woman. The media liaison was the only person on the team who knew that Hotch and Emily were a couple and had been for nearly a year. While it was fun to watch Emily mentally plan a gruesome death for the officer, JJ knew she needed to step in before she had a media nightmare to deal with. An FBI agent murdering a young police officer wouldn't play well in the papers, no matter how well she would be able to spin it. Tamping down her humor, JJ tried to play the role of diplomat in the conversation.

"I don't think you're Hotch's type, Kendra," JJ said nicely as she looked pointedly at Emily. She hoped the airheaded cop would take the hint and back off, but it didn't happen.

JJ watched as Kendra scrunched her forehead in thought and pondered her words. "Oh! You mean he's gay?" She asked and once again JJ nearly choked on her drink.

"No!" Emily exclaimed, "He's not _gay_, he's just not into girls like you!" As Emily said the words, she got even angrier because she knew the young woman was _exactly_ Hotch's type. She was a blonde haired, green eyed beauty and she could've been Haley's twin. Emily knew she was exactly the type of woman Hotch would've gone for if they hadn't been together and, if she was honest with herself, it worried her a bit. She never really knew what made Hotch interested in her, since she was _so_ different from Haley, both in looks and in personality and it made her a bit insecure.

"Are you kidding? I'm everyone's type!" Kendra said, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. "Who doesn't like blondes?" She asked with an arrogance that came with her youth. "I'll bet if I spent ten minutes alone with him, I would suddenly become his type."

Seeing the look of unadulterated rage on her friend's face, JJ deftly moved her chair between the two women and tried changing the subject, "So, Officer Kane, where's a good place to eat dinner tonight? I've never been to Des Moines before and I want to try some of the local fare."

As the two women began discussing the various dining options of the city, Emily sat and seethed. Deep down, she knew it was her own fault that she was in this situation, since she's the one who didn't want her and Aaron to make their relationship public. After the six month mark, Aaron had surprisingly wanted to let the team know about them being an item, he didn't want to continue lying to them, but Emily was reluctant to do so and she knew it was something Aaron never fully understood. It wasn't as if she was ashamed to be with him, quite the opposite in fact, but she knew the fallout would be different for her as a woman. Aaron would be clapped on the back and told 'way to go' by the guys both in the unit and in the FBI in general, while people would look at her and wonder if she was trying to sleep her way to the top. It was better for her to keep their togetherness under wraps for as long as possible and, up until today, she had been confident in her decision.

Earlier in the day, once the young officer had started making her intentions toward Hotch fairly clear, at least among the women, Emily had talked to him about it, both as his lover and as his employee.

"I'm not kidding Hotch, she's incorrigible! You should hear some of the things she's been saying about you!" Emily said, once they were alone in the small conference room.

"Like what?" He asked, trying not to smile. He thought it was hilarious that she was jealous of the young officer's innuendos. As if he would ever pursue something with her! First of all, the woman was half his age; if he ever did anything with her, he would feel like a pedophile. Second, he didn't find the woman particularly attractive. Sure, she was pretty, but she was also an idiot and he liked smart women. Finally, he loved Emily with all of his heart and there was no way he would screw up the healthiest relationship he'd ever been in by even looking in the direction of the blonde officer.

"At one point, she was equating your hand size to your penis size!" Emily was positively scandalized that someone would _dare_ talk about her man like that, even if the little tramp wasn't aware that he _was _her man.

"Then, she went on to say that she was tired of guys her own age, that they didn't know what they were doing in bed and she was sure that someone of your stature would be well-versed in the knowledge of how to please a woman."

Hotch frowned at that; even though it was a compliment, it made him sound ancient. Still, he couldn't resist having some fun with it. "So am I?" He asked.

"Are you what?" Emily responded, confused by his lack of anger. If some guy had talked about her like that, she would search him out and kick his ass, if she could get to him before Hotch did.

"Am I well-versed in how to please a woman?"

"Yes, you are, and I'm ready to go out there and announce it to everyone!" She said, heading for the door.

"Wait," Hotch said, catching her arm. "We can't go public right now."

"Why not?" Emily whined, her intense need for clarification outweighing her maturity level.

Hotch bit back a smile, "We're in the middle of an intense case and I can't have the team focusing on our relationship instead of the profile." He saw Emily open her mouth to argue with him, so he pressed on. "I promise that once our case is wrapped up, once we have the second unsub in custody, you can set Officer Kane straight on our relationship, but until then, mum's the word. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it," she grumbled, "But as soon as the case is over with, I'm letting everyone know you're mine."

Emily was pulled from her thoughts by the noise of the guys returning from apprehending the second unsub. Thankfully, even though there had been shots fired, the four men were all unharmed. Reid, Rossi and Morgan came over to sit with them at the table while Hotch stood in the middle of the room.

"I would like to thank everyone for their hard work on this case," he said to everyone in the room. "Because of everyone here, we have two more pedophiles off of the streets." All of the FBI agents and police officers applauded his words and then began talking amongst themselves.

Emily looked over at Kendra and saw she was eyeing her boyfriend like he was a juicy steak and she knew she had to do something. She pulled herself out of her chair and hobbled over to where her boss was talking to the police captain. As soon as their conversation was over, the captain went to discuss something with one of his officers and Emily hobbled closer to Hotch.

"So you caught the second unsub?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes," Hotch responded, forgetting about the promise he'd made to her earlier in the day.

"So the case is over?"

"It is," he confirmed.

"Good," she said, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against Hotch's. Their kiss started out chaste at first, but then Emily opened her eyes and saw Officer Kane, among others, staring at them and she deepened the kiss into something much more sensual.

Hotch, who had been taken by surprise at the kiss, finally realized what Emily was doing. While it wasn't quite the way he'd wanted them to come out to the team, he knew that if he didn't go along with it, she would most likely shoot him, so he wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her in closer as she deepened their kiss.

They finally pulled apart when they ran out of air and they found everyone in the room staring at them in open-mouthed shock. They didn't say anything, they just walked back to the conference table where the rest of their team, and Officer Kane, were standing and waited for the inevitable questions. As the din around them increased again, the shock wore off of their team members.

Rossi spoke first, "You sly dog!" He said with a grin, punching Hotch in the shoulder, "How long has this been going on?"

"For almost a year," Emily responded, giving the blonde officer a pointed look. Kendra glared at her and then spun on her heel and flounced off.

"I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret from a group of profilers," Reid said, still shocked by what he had seen.

"Yeah, you think we would have been able to see the signs," Morgan agreed.

"Actually, it was a non-profiler who figured it out first," Hotch told them.

The three men turned and looked at JJ, who was wearing a smug smile. "What?" She said, "Their love for each other was obvious, I'm surprised you guys _didn't _see it." She turned to Hotch, "Maybe they need some remedial profiling courses?"

"Hey!" The three of them responded in unison, both offended and embarrassed that they hadn't picked up on the behavior sooner. After a few more minutes of interrogation, most of the team and the officers dispersed and left Hotch and Emily in relative privacy.

"Was the tonsil hockey really necessary?" He asked her as he once again pulled her into his arms. If he wasn't so worried about what Emily would do to him, he would send Officer Kane some flowers just because she forced Emily into going public with their relationship.

Emily nodded, "It was, the bitch needed to know that you're taken."

Hotch frowned, "I feel so used," he said.

"Well let's go back to the hotel and see if I can't make you feel better," Emily suggested with a smile.

Hotch grinned and swung his injured girlfriend into his arms. The rest of the team could take care of the paperwork for once; he was going to show Emily, in detail, that she had nothing to worry about from other women. He planned on proving to her that she was, without a doubt, his type.

**_The End_**


End file.
